<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daylight by Foxskip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034949">Daylight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxskip/pseuds/Foxskip'>Foxskip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Executive Dysfunction, M/M, More than roommates, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxskip/pseuds/Foxskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was rising higher in the sky and Chuck hadn't heard from Orange at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was sometime past 11 AM on a Saturday. Normally Chuck wouldn’t bother Orange if he wanted to sleep in (it’s not like Chuck had a normal sleep schedule either), but considering he hadn’t seen his roommate all morning and they had some Chikara thing to attend soon, he decided to check in on him. Chuck gave the door a couple knocks and slowly pushed it open. Midday sunlight lit the room from between the blinds on the window. Across the room, Orange was on his side, in bed, eyes closed, but Chuck could tell he was awake. Chuck approached the bed side and poked Orange’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey dude, you gotta get up and eat soon. We’ve got shit to do today.”</p><p>Chuck watched Orange blink his eyes open and take a slow breath. “Can’t.” His eyes blankly stared at the wall ahead of him.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Too much.”</p><p>Despite the few words, Chuck understood what Orange was conveying. Sometimes Orange couldn’t get himself to move when the world around them was so exhausting, and Chuck knew the past week was particularly draining for his friend. It was just one of those days. Chuck’s mouth tugged to the side for a moment before he took his phone out the pocket of his basketball shorts and opened the clock app. “Tell you what,” he said, setting a timer and slipping under the bed covers, “I’ll hang with you here for a bit and then we’ll have some food and get ready. Won’t be too bad.”</p><p>Chuck set his phone down and wrapped an arm around Orange, who put a hand over Chuck’s arm as he leaned into the warmth. Chuck could feel the tension start to melt away from Orange’s body as he breathed out.</p><p>“Thanks dude.” <em>You already make the world more bearable.</em></p><p>Chuck smiled and squeezed him a little closer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>